Fire Emblem: Warrior of the Wind
by This name is horrible
Summary: A Boy is captured by the army of Etruria under the belief that he is responsible for mass homicide. Thanks to his wyvern he manages to escape. After narrowly escaping his pursuers he awakes in the home of a Sacaen Plainswoman. FE 7 Novelization. LynXTact
1. Prologue: Warrior of the Fang

A man in a black turban was watching as a village was burning.

"Well done Carson. You've done an amazing job." The man beside him stated.

"At what cost, Lloyd? We used to be considered heroes, saviors of the common man. Now, we're nothing, but a league of murderers. Do you regret staying in The Black Fang?" the individual named Carson stated.

"Come now, Carson. Don't tell me that you're getting soft on us!" Lloyd snorted.

"No. I was never soft. We used to mean something, we were a symbol. We stopped tyrannical nobles. Now we kill all, innocent or corrupt. I just don't know how long I can stomach this..." Carson said with a sigh.

"You can't be telling me...you're getting the feel to rebel." Lloyd asked.

"Of course not. I'm apart of the five fangs. Unless I got you and the others to rebel as well...It'd be a waste of time. I'd only get myself killed anyway." Carson stated.

"Smart choice...I'll see you later." Lloyd walked away. Carson continued to look down at the destruction below him. After a few minutes he heard footsteps approach. He turned and saw a crowd of mages rushing toward him.

"Shit! There are too many of them!" Carson exclaimed. He reached in his pocket and growled.

"Damn, it's all out! I guess I'll have to run!" The individual jumped off the cliff and landed on his wyvern. He rode his Wyvern away from the soldiers and saw that horseman were following him and throwing fire at him.

"Son of a bitch! At this rate, I'll be dead in a matter of minutes! Come on Shara! Get me out of here!" Carson exclaimed. The wyvern went faster. They eventually flew into a large temple. After some more flying they lost the horseman. Carson stopped his wyvern and hopped off.

"Whew...that was close...I almost got caught, but there's no doubt they got a look at my face. It's not too long before I'm a fugitive. Wha...what in the hell..." Carson looked down and saw he was in the center of a pentagram.

"N-No way! How can this be...AH!" Carson screamed. The face of another individual appeared before him.

"Carson!" The face shouted.

"I...I'm sorry! Please, give me another chance!" Carson exclaimed.

"No. We had a deal...now...your magic...it's mine!" The face exclaimed.

"No! I...AHHHHHHHHHH!" Carson screamed. He felt his chakra being sapped away. He felt himself losing his energy. He fell to his knees his magic was gone.

"You're mortal once more..." The face exclaimed.

"You...You!" Carson exclaimed before the horseman caught up to him.

"There! Carson Porter! You're under arrest for mass homicide!" The leader exclaimed. Carson made a handsign and attempted to use magic, but it didn't work. At that moment he knew it was no joke that he'd lost his magic.

"I have no intention of dying now! I'm not going down without a fight!" Carson exclaimed pulling out his sword. He charged at the mages.

The mages shot elfires at Carson. Carson managed to dodge the blasts and kill some of the mages. After a struggle he was eventually captured by the mages.

"Dammit!" Carson exclaimed. He struggled, but he knew it was futile. The leader then smirked at Carson.

"I'm sure Lord Pent will be pleased!" The mage exclaimed as they dragged Carson out of the temple.

Four months later.

Carson was waiting in his cell. His execution was supposed to happen that day. He was having his last meal when he took a deep breath.

"Damn you Sonia. If you hadn't hypnotized Brandon...I wouldn't be in this mess! But then again I should've left The Black Fang when I had the chance...I guess I should pay for my sins..." At that moment he heard a roar down the hall followed by struggling. He ran to the bars. After a moment the bars burst into the cell. His wyvern was there.

"Shara! Good girl!" Carson exclaimed. He hopped onto the wyvern and ordered it through the halls. The alarms were sounded. He then rushed for the entrance. He made it out, but that was the easy part. He knew that the security outside would prove more formidable. He was encountered by archers, and mages. After a long struggle he managed to escape the fortress.

"Yes! I made it out! See ya suckers!" Carson exclaimed as he guided his Wyvern away from the prison. He was making his way to Sacae, believing their lack of government could allow him to escape any trouble.

"Lloyd, Ursula, Linus, Jaffar. I can't stay with The Black Fang. I just have a bad feeling about the direction the groups been taking. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it's the Four Fangs now!" Carson exclaimed. He continued to ride toward Sacae. He was close to the border when arrows flew past him. He turned and saw the Eturian soldiers chasing him.

"Ugh! Why won't you bastards just quit!" Carson shouted. He continued to dodge the arrows. More magic flew past him as well. He eventually noticed that they were getting a Balliste.

"F**k my life! St. Elimine if you'd be so kind as to...Oh I don't know. HELP!" Carson exclaimed. He then forced his wyvern to fly faster. Eventually the Balliste was out of sight. Just when he thought he was safe he saw the arrow coming at him. It hit the wyvern in the wing.

"Shara! Come on! We're in Sacae! Just a little farther...gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The wyvern crashed, and Carson fainted a moment after the crash.

"Hey! Are you awake?"

Carson sat up. His eyes were still closed. He shook his head and turned. He saw a woman bringing him a bowl of water.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked. Carson nodded as he drank from the bowl of water. He looked at the woman.

"Tell me girl...what's your name?" Carson demanded. A scowl formed across the girls face.

"First off, I'm not a girl! I'm a woman!" The girl screamed.

"Don't kid yourself, girl!" Carson scoffed. The girl then slapped Carson across the face.

"You're around my age! If I'm a girl, doesn't that make you a boy?" The girl exclaimed.

"Maybe so, but at least I don't deny it. Now, answer my question!" the girl then crossed her arms as she looked away.

"I'm Lyn of the Lorca tribe! Who the hell are you!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Fine then. My name is..." Carson stopped and began to think.

"You have a name, don't you?" Lyn shouted.

"My name is...Mark." Carson said believing he should keep his identity a mystery. At that moment a large thump was heard outside.

"What was that?" Lyn asked.

"Don't look at me." Carson scoffed. Lyn then looked at Carson with a scowl.

"I'll check it out. If you so much as move, I'll chop you head off!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Oooohhhh, I'm sooooo scared." Carson said saracastically. Lyn stormed out of the room. Carson crossed his arms.

"Wow, what a bitch." Carson muttered. At that moment Lyn ran in a grabbed her sword.

"Something going on?" Carson asked. He got up and Lyn pointed her sword at him.

"I thought I said I'd chop your head off!" Lyn exclaimed. Carson smirked.

"Do it then! I dare you!" Carson exclaimed. Lyn growled and turned toward the door. She opened the door.

"You set one foot out of this ger, and I chop your hand off!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Didn't you just make a threat like that, but didn't stick too it?" Carson scoffed. Lyn shrugged as she slammed the door. Carson then walked out the door.

"Well girl. Just because we have some issues, doesn't mean I'll let you die now. I do know of something called integrity." Carson said he pulled out his flute and began to play it. He then made a handsign before putting his flute away. He slowly followed Lyn. He saw Lyn cut down one bandit. Two other bandits noticed this and ran toward her. As this happened Carson lept from the bushes and then took Lyns sword and held his sword at her throat. The bandits watched as Carson held Lyn captive.

"Come now! You didn't expect me to let you kill such a fetching lass did you?" Carson exclaimed.

"She killed our men! She must pay!" The bandit exclaimed.

"I don't know. I payed quite a bit for the young lady. How about you give me some gold. Lets start the bidding at 200 gold shall we?" Carson exclaimed.

"Fine 200 gold!" The leader exclaimed. He tossed Carson the bag. Carson looked inside and smiled. He shoved Lyn in their direction as he shoved the gold into his pocket. One bandit grabbed her by the hand. Then Carson turned and smiled.

"Oh one more thing...look up..." The bandit holding Lyn looked up. A wyvern then tackled the bandit and ripped the bandit to shreads. Carson tossed Lyn her sword and rushed the bandit leader. He quickly slashed the bandit in the chest and legs in one motion. Before he could react he saw the bandits axe coming toward him. It hit Carson in the shoulder. The bandit then kicked Carson sending him a few feet away. Carson held onto his arm he was sure his shoulder was fractured in some way. Lyn then sprang into action. She quickly slashed the bandit twice in the stomach. The bandit tried to hit Lyn, but Lyn dodged and then stabbed him in the chest. Lyn then pulled her sword out of his chest and the bandit fell. Carson smiled and fell unconscious

Carson awoke and he saw Lyn making food. Lyn finished making the food and handed it to him.

"Here." Lyn said handing Carson the food.

"Thank you...look. I'm sorry for the way I behaved yesterday. I'm sort of coming off of what was a pretty rough chapter in my life." Carson said with a sigh.

"Oh. Mark was it?" Lyn asked.

"What are you...oh yeah...right." Carson sighed.

"Thank you, for the help yesterday. Not that I needed it." Lyn exclaimed.

"Trust me Lyn. Two bandits at one is too much for some people. I used to be able to handle 20 bandits at once, but falling to one bandit! I must've lost more power than I thought." Carson sighed.

"Lost power? What are you talking about?" Lyn asked.

"That's none of your concern. Thank you for the hospitality. I'll be taking my leave now." Carson said making his way to the door.

"Wait! Mark!" Lyn exclaimed.

"What is it?" Carson asked.

"Would it be okay if I traveled with you?" Lyn asked.

"Why do you want to travel with me? You don't seem like the travelling sort." Carson said as he narrowed his eyes.

"That fight yesterday showed me one thing. That I need to become more powerful, and sitting here won't help!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Shouldn't you ask your parents first." Carson answered. At that moment Lyn looked down.

"Uh...Lyn are you okay?" Carson asked. He then saw a tear hit the ground.

"My tribe...the Lorca they were killed by bandits six months ago. My parents, my friends...they were all killed. I'm the only survivor..." Lyn said as tears continued to flow down her eyes.

"Oh my god...I'm sorry Lyn. If I'd known..." Carson began.

"No, it's not your fault Mark. No more...I will shed no more tears..." Lyn said as she took a deep breath. "It's okay now. I feel better." Lyn said. Carson nodded and then opened the door and turned to Lyn.

"You coming or not?" Carson asked. Lyn nodded and ran out the door. Carson shut the door and leaned against the closed door.

"So where's the nearest city?" Carson asked.

"Bulgar. About a one day walk to the south." Lyn stated.

"Good. That will be our first destination. Lets be off." Carson ordered.

"Wait, Mark!" Lyn exclaimed.

"What is it?" Carson asked.

"I read one of the books in your bag. What exactly are you? It isn't the kind of training book a swordsman reads." Lyn stated. Carson gave laugh.

"How perceptive! Yes, I am not a swordsman. I used to be a mage, but I lost my magic in a...'accident' I however, did graduate an academy for tacticians." Carson answered.

"Oh, so you're a tactician by trade?" Lyn asked. Carson nodded.

"I guess you can say that. It's one of my talents. In fact I had a sturdy employment a little while ago, but I left." Carson stated.

"Really? Why? Did they 'let you go?'" Lyn asked.

"No. I didn't like the direction they were taking, so I left." Carson answered.

"Which army did you work for?" Lyn asked.

"Enough questions! I'd rather not discuss it. To Bulgar!" Carson exclaimed. Lyn nodded and the two ran south toward Bulgar.


	2. Chapter 1: Noblewoman of Caelin

A/N: Until further notice, Carsons name will be changed to Mark.

Mark and Lyn were walking around Bulgar. Mark was looking at the map of Sacae that Lyn gave him on their way to the city.

"Are you sure that Shara will be okay at the gate?" Lyn asked.

"Yes. She's a well trained wyvern, and I know she won't cause any trouble. What did you say this city was? The biggest in Sacae?" Mark asked looking at the map.

"No, it is the second biggest city." Lyn replied.

"Figures..." Mark growled. He then rolled up the map and handed it to Lyn.

"I highly doubt we'll be able to find our way around the city with this map. We're pretty much blind in this town. With all these people around us." Mark sighed.

"What were we getting again?" Lyn asked. Mark sighed again.

"We're getting some vulneraries, a map of Elibe, a new sword, and an amnia tome." Mark answered.

"So...Why are we getting an amnia tome?" Lyn asked. Mark then placed his index finger on his forehead as he took a deep breath.

"I'll explain it again. I was once a user of magic, but my magic aura has been drained. We're getting an amnia tome on the off chance that I regain my aura." Mark sighed. He was a pretty irritable person, and Lyns consistent questions were not helping him think.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Lyn asked. Mark then let out a deep breath that was quite audible.

"As I said before. I. Don't. Know..." Mark growled. Lyn didn't seem to notice. She continued walking until she noticed someone being sold a sword.

"Mark, there's an armory over there." Lyn stated. Mark was relieved, but showed little to no evidence of that fact. They both walked up to the line and when they got to the front the man gave a smile.

"So, what is it you two will be having?" The merchant asked.

"What swords do you have?" Mark replied. The merchant went under the table and pulled up a sword and smiled.

"This is state of the art. As you can see it is a very light sword, perfect for a stealthy swordsman." The merchant stated. Mark then took a hold of the sword and examined it.

"Hm, very light, but deadly at the same time." Mark then examined it more closely. The length, width, and shape was what Mark was particularly examining.

"Alright, the length, width and shape of the sword even out perfectly. A great sword, but there is one more test I have in mind...Sir, may I have permission to touch the blade itself?" Mark asked.

"Granted, but be careful, she bites." The merchant laughed. Mark lightly placed his finger on the sharp end of the blade and slowly slid his finger up the blade. He groaned slightly and then looked at his finger to see that he had cut himself, not that it was anything that concerned him. In stead he wiped his index finger with his thumb to be sure that it was blood. He saw the blood slowly rise past his skin and smiled.

"Very nice. Alright, I'll buy it. How much?" Mark asked as he grabbed the bag attached to his belt.

"Really? This thing is 1500 gold! I highly doubt you could afford it!" The merchant laughed.

"1500 gold? That's pretty expensive for a sword, don't you think?..." Lyn asked. Mark then sighed.

"This sword is something rare. It is very rare that you find a sword that fills out perfectly. It's not a sword of the gods, but still a damned good one. Besides, 3000 gold is childs play!" Mark laughed. He then opened the bag and then he frowned.

"Wow, I have a lot less in here than I thought. Oh well." Mark sighed as he took out some gold and placed it on the table. The merchant was surprised that the boy could actually afford it.

"Now, if you'd be so kind as to give us an amnia tome as well..." Mark began.

"Oh, of course..." The merchant replied. He then grabbed the amnia tome behind the table and placed it beside the sword. Mark grabbed the sword and handed it to Lyn. He then grabbed his amnia tome and then placed it in his belt before he began to walk away.

"Hey! You forgot to pay for the magic tome!" The merchant exclaimed.

"It's all there. Recount!" Mark replied without even turning around. Lyn followed Mark she was now looking at the sword.

"I don't get why this sword was 1500 gold..." Lyn sighed. Mark then gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"No surprise there, you're inexperienced. I'm sure that you'll know soon enough. I've been involved in wars for a long time, girl. I know what I'm doing." Mark replied.

"My! What a dazzling sight of beauty!" A voice shouted from behind them. The two turned to see a brown haired knight running toward them. He then grabbed Lyns hands and smiled.

"O beauteous one! Would you favor me with your name or better yet your company." Mark then slapped his hand to his head.

"Good lord..." Mark sighed.

"Where are you from that makes you speak to a stranger so freely?" Lyn asked.

"Ah, I thought you would never ask! I am..." The man began before Mark interrupted.

"I've had enough of the delays! I didn't come here to listen to a man flirt with you." Mark growled.

"Do you think I enjoy hearing this goof ramble on?" Lyn asked.

"Ah, you're lovely even when you're cruel!" The man exclaimed. Mark then punched the man on the very top of head. The man held his head as Mark stormed off.

"Come on, Lyn! I don't have patience for this!" Mark growled. Lyn couldn't argue, she'd been getting tired of hearing the man speak to her as well. She then followed the trail Mark left.

"Hey! Wait..." The man said regaining composure, but Lyn and Mark were long gone.

* * *

><p>"Mark, don't you think you were a little...harsh?" Lyn asked.<p>

"No, I'm not the kind of person who watches such pathetic displays! He was wasting our time anyhow!" Mark answered.

"I admit, he was getting on my nerves too, but did you really have to react so violently?" Lyn replied.

"Sorry, I'm not always such a reasonable person, but I'm not patient either." Mark growled. He then handed 50 gold to the vendor in front of him. The vendor then handed Mark some vulneraries. He then handed them to Lyn who placed the vulneraries in her satchel. They began making their way to the gate, but to Marks dismay there were two knights on their horse blocking the path. Normally, Mark wouldn't mind so much, but one of them was the knight he punched earlier.

"Oh...this is fan tucking-fastic." Mark growled.

"Maybe I should handle this one. Try not to do anything too rash again." Lyn said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, can we get on with this?" Mark sighed. Lyn ignored his comment and they walked toward the knights. The brown haired knight pointed his lance at Mark.

"You! You're the one who..." Sain began before Mark interrupted.

"Shut it, before I do it again..." Mark growled.

"Sorry, but your horses are blocking the road, if you'd be so kind as to..." The orange haired knight already knew what Lyn had in mind.

"Of course, my apologies..." The red knight replied moving his horse. He then instructed the green knight to do the same, and the other knight reluctantly moved. Lyn then gave a smile to the red knight.

"Well, one of you seem honorable enough." Lyn stated. Mark and the green knight were busy glaring at each other as they walked by. Lyn and Mark continued walking until the red knight said something.

"Wait...I have a feeling that we...met before..." the red knight said. The green knights glare at Mark then changed to a look of shock toward the red knight.

"HEY! I saw her first." the green knight exclaimed.

"RAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mark screamed. Luckily, he managed to place his hands over his mouth before the scream. Lyn seemed just as irritated as Mark.

"It seems as though there is no decent men amongst Lycias knights! Come on, Mark! I'm out of patience!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Likewise!" Mark exclaimed as he followed Lyn.

"Wait! I didn't...SAIN YOU DOLT!" The red knight exclaimed. That was the last thing Mark heard from the two before they were out of earshot.

* * *

><p>Mark and Lyn had just gotten out of the city and they were both silent. Both irritated about the knights actions.<p>

"I can't believe such incompetent baffoons are allowed to serve a country, especially one as fine as Lycia." Mark sighed.

"How do you know they're from Lycia?" Lyn asked.

"There was a small crest engraved in the armor. In the time I've lived in Elibe, I've noticed every country has a small crest that helped distinguish friend and foe on the battlefield. Ones who foolishly dash onto the battlefield without the crest can be mistaken for enemies and killed. It is a rule that regardless of whether you know the soldier personally to kill them should they not have the crest. Lycia, Bern, Ilia, Sacae, and even Etruria all have a crest. Lycias are more complicated since there are different territories, the lords of the territories add something different to the crest. If I'm correct that was a Lycian crest, more specifically the knights crest of Caelin. Of course, I've only lived in Elibe for ten years." Mark stated.

"Ten years, but you look like you're my age!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Wrong, I assume that you're 17, am I close?" Mark asked.

"Eighteen." Lyn replied.

"Well, I'm twenty, so yes we're close in age, but regardless you're more experienced with the plains so I'm relying on you to lead us off the plains." Mark said.

"Where are we going anyway?" Lyn asked.

"We're on our way to Ilia up north, I have a friend there that might be able to help me with something." Mark stated. He then stopped walking for a moment and turned.

"Mark, is something wrong?" Lyn said.

"Don't move...Come on out you coward!" Mark barked. Lyn was confused until she saw a bandit walk from behind a massive rock.

"Impressive, you saw me, you have the eyes of a hawk." The bandit stated.

"And you have the physique of a starved bear. State your business." Mark ordered.

"My business is none of yours. However, the same does not apply to the girl." The bandit said.

"Lyn, you know this ruffian?" Mark asked.

"No, I don't. Listen, I don't know who you are, or what you want, but if you wish to be spared I suggest you move." Lyn stated.

"Girl, your name is Lyndis is it not?" The bandit asked. Lyn froze in position.

"Wait, Lyndis? Isn't that the name of Marquess Hausens departed wife?" Mark asked.

"There's a lot this girl hasn't told you. Sorry, but by the orders of Lord Lundgren, I have to kill you girl. As for you boy, if you interfere, you'll die with her." The bandit laughed.

"Really, Lord Lundgren ordered this. Well, I wonder why, Lyn, why did you not tell me your true name? What does Lundgren want with you?" Mark asked.

"I-I don't know! I've never even heard of this Lundgren guy..." Lyn stated. Mark turned to the bandit.

"I don't know who you are, but I've grown weary of your games. Stand aside!" Mark ordered. The bandit then punched Mark in the jaw.

"Mark!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Learn your place boy!" The bandit scoffed. Lyn unsheathed her sword and slashed at the bandit. The bandit tried to dodge, but still received a slash to the stomach.

"Y-You whore!" The bandit growled.

"Men, earn your keep!" The bandit exclaimed. Suddenly, four more bandits leaped out of their hiding spots and looked on at Lyn and laughed. Mark pushed himself up and wiped the blood from his lip.

"Lyn, can you handle these guys?" Mark asked. Lyn shook her head.

"No, there are too many for me to handle." Lyn stated.

"Blast, and I'm useless in combat! Grr, why did I have to lose my aura!" Mark growled.

"Mert! Kill them!" The leader exclaimed, a bandit lunged forward only to be impaled by a javelin. The bandits then scurried off for a moment to assess what had just happened.

"What in the name..." Mark muttered.

"You ruffians better not lay a finger on that girl!" A voice chimed. Mark and Lyn turned to see the two knights from before riding in there direction they then set their horses right in front of Lyn and Mark to block them from the bandits.

"If you rapscallions are looking for a fight, you're going to have to turn to us!" The brown haired knight chimed.

"You, you're from..." Lyn began.

"Enough, these bandits seem to want to do harm to you allow us to protect you!" The orange haired knight exclaimed.

"No! This is my fight, I'll do this myself!" Lyn retorted as she pushed the horses out of her way.

"On the contrary, you're going to accept there help Lyn, it's either that or die, and I have no intention of dying!" Mark replied.

"You there, you will lead us, I am Kent and my companion is Sain." The orange haired knight stated.

"My name is Mark, and that one right there is the leader." Mark replied. "He seems somewhat competent and could be a threat, dispatch him immediately!" Mark ordered. The two knights nodded and moved their horses full speed at the bandit. The other three bandits leaped in front of there leader and jumped up to combat the horseman. Kent dodged one with ease and impaled the other. Sain received a blow to the armor that sent him off the horse.

"Sain!" Kent exclaimed. Kent then got hit by the other bandit and fell off his horse.

"Now, die!" The bandits cackled. Lyn managed to reach Kent and quickly impaled the bandit and she rushed to Sain, but she was too far. The bandit raised his axe. Mark threw his amnia tome at the bandit and it hit the bandit directly in the nose. The bandit dropped his axe and clenched his nose.

"GAH! MY NOSE!" The bandit howled. Mark froze.

"Wow, I did not expect it to do that much damage..." Mark mumbled. His plan worked and Lyn managed to reach the bandit in time to impale him as well. Lyn then turned to see the leader escaped.

"Blast! The leader escaped. The coward left his men for dead..." Mark growled. Mark leisurely made his way to his amnia tome and grabbed it. Before he could pick it up, a foot slammed on his arm.

"GAH! MY ARM!" Mark howled in pain.

"If I'm going to die, you're coming with me!" The bandit roared. He lifted his axe and laughed. In what seemed like slow motion he brought down his axe. Suddenly, a blast of magic collided with the mans axe and sent it flying. He then turned toward the direction the blast came from and then received a blast to the chest. Lyn took advantage and darted over to the bandit and impaled him on the spot ending his miserable life. She ran to Marks side and then looked at his arm, Kent and Sain in tow.

"Are you okay?" Lyn asked.

"Oh yes, all that landed on my arm was a 1 small kitten not one massive foot!" Mark shouted. Kent then opened a small bag that hung from the saddle of the horse. He pulled out some cloth and took a grip of Marks arm.

"Easy now..." Kent said as he gingerly placed Marks arm on his stomach. He wrapped the cloth around his arm and then tied it behind his neck as well holding it in place.

"There, that should protect your arm until we find a cleric." Kent stated. Mark then began to think for a minute Mark grabbed Lyn with his good arm and jumped back.

"Lyn! Stand back! These two must be looking to kill you too!" Mark claimed.

"But they saved us!" Lyn replied.

"They wanted to eliminate the competition so they could get the reward for themselves. They want to gain our trust, then they'll kill us when we let our guard down!" Mark growled.

"Ridiculous! We would never resort to such tactics!" Sain retorted.

"Then explain! Why did you help us? I understand it's your job to protect civilians, but that's only in Lycia! Here in Sacae, you don't have to help anyone. Maybe it was an act of courtesy, maybe it wasn't, but every action has a motive! Explain now! Why did you help us?" Mark ordered. The knights turned to the girl.

"Explain your motive! Why do you accuse us of wanting to kill her!" Kent replied.

"Easy! Those bandits said they were hired by Lord Lundgren of Caelin to kill this girl! If I'm reading your knights crest correctly, you two are knights of Caelin! Since Lundgren is a lord in Caelin, you have to follow his orders unless it directly violates an order given to you by his older brother Marquess Hausen! So my theory is, Lord Hausen sent you on some mission to Sacae, and Lundgren added to the mission, kill a girl named Lyn..." Mark stated. He then stopped and turned to Lyn.

"Lyn, this is important, your parents...What were their names?" Mark asked.

"What does..." Lyn began.

"Answer the question! Your father, was his name Hassar!" Mark asked.

"Yes, it was!" Lyn replied. Mark then looked at the two knights and gave a glare.

"Hausen sent you to find Lady Madelyn, am I right?" Mark asked. The two knights were surprised.

"You put the pieces together, oh wise one." Sain replied in a goofy voice, as if mocking the tactician.

"That's correct." Kent stated.

"I'm confused, what the hell are you talking about!" Lyn asked.

"Lyndis is your name, is it not?" Kent said directing his question to Lyn.

"Lyndis...I haven't been called that in a long time." Lyn stated.

"I think I get it...So, Kent, Sain, Lyn is the granddaughter of Lord Hausen, isn't she?" Mark asked.

"Yes, she is." Sain replied.

"H-How...Will someone explain this to me?" Lyn demanded.

"I don't know the details, but based on what I've heard, nineteen years ago the daughter of Marquess Hausen ran off with a Sacaen nomad and vanished without a trace." Mark stated. "And if I'm correct, you told me you were eighteen."

"He's right, but that alone is not why we're here." Sain stated.

"Six months ago, Lord Hausen received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It stated that she was happily living on the Sacae plains with her husband and daughter of eighteen years." Kent said.

"Not only that, but it was said that the granddaughter was named Lyndis. When Lord Hausen heard this he was so happy, it was just unbelievable. He sent us to find Madelyn and her family so that he could meet them. Sadly, we learned only a day prior to arriving in Bulgar what became of the Lorca. We thought you too had died, we proceed to Bulgar to rest before venturing back to Caelin when we saw you two." Sain stated.

"I knew I recognized you milady. You look almost exactly like your mother. I've seen numerous portraits of her in the castle and the resemblance is uncanny." Kent said.

"I-I'm a Lycian noble...Mark how did you know?" Lyn asked.

"That bandit called you Lyndis. That was the name of Marquess Hausens departed wife. I remembered Kent saying that you looked familiar, no doubt Castle Caelin has numerous portraits of Madelyn and her mother. Then these two knights had the knights crest of Caelin, meaning they served under Lord Hausen. You being named Lyndis couldn't have been a coincidence that leaves only two possibilities. Either your family worshiped Lord Hausen and his family, or you were connected to the family, and I highly doubt that Hausen has received that reputation outside of Lycia. All I needed to confirm your identity was the names of your parents. According to what I've heard, the Sacaen nomad was named Hassar. If I confirmed his identity, then it was safe to assume you were the daughter of Lady Madelyn." Mark stated.

"Wow, that's a lot you squeezed out of such little information." Sain said with a look of amazement on his face.

"Wait, but you said earlier, Lundgren was Hausens younger brother, thus making him my Granduncle, why would he want to kill me?" Lyn asked.

"Simple, inheritance. With Madelyn gone, Lundgren was the heir to the throne in Caelin. Since you're the granddaughter of the Marquess, you're higher on the food chain, you're the true successor of Lord Hausen so you're supposed to be the next Marquess of Caelin. Lundgren, according to what I've gathered has always been power hungry, knowing he is no longer the heir to Caelin must have infuriated him. He must want to kill you so he can inherit the title for himself." Mark stated.

"But, I don't want to claim any title! He can take the spot as Marquess for all I care!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Sadly, Lundgren is not one to believe that. He will not stop until you're dead and we must guide you safely to Caelin. That is, if you want to go." Kent replied.

"Of course, I want to meet my grandfather, he is the last of my family, I have to meet him!" Lyn stated.

"Sorry, but I must drop out of this crusade." Mark replied.

"What! Why!" Lyn asked.

"I don't need to get involved with anymore politics! I'm not exactly looking to cross a Lord and get executed. Sorry, but you're on your own." Mark stated as he walked off.

"Good, go! Who needs a coward like you anyway!" Sain exclaimed. Mark stopped and turned.

"Coward...COWARD! Don't you know who I am! People tremble in fear when they hear my name! I am..." Mark then slammed his hands over his mouth he realized how close he was to revealing his true identity.

"You are?" Kent asked. Mark then began to chuckle.

"I am kidding! Of course, I'll join you. My name is Mark, and I was just messing with you." Mark said chuckling.

"Right...I guess we should get going then." Kent stated.

"Yeah, lets go." Sain said. The three turned and then walked off. Mark let out a sigh then slapped himself on the head.

"That was close...How could I be so careless? I almost revealed my true identity. Now, I have no choice but to accompany them. How did I get myself into this mess? God, I should have never left Caltranea..." Mark sighed. "Blast! Guys hold on! I forgot Shara! God, I'm a terrible owner!" Mark screeched as he darted back to Bulgar to get his wyvern.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Sorry about the delay, but I got caught up in helping two of my friends with their FE 7 fics. I'll try my best to deliver faster updates, until the next chapter!


End file.
